


The Last Thing Jeremy Wants

by heartSelect



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jeremy is fine too, M/M, Michael is ok, Post canon, Post-Squip, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartSelect/pseuds/heartSelect
Summary: Michael gets squipped





	The Last Thing Jeremy Wants

**Author's Note:**

> This ain't all that good since it's been months since I've last written but I hope you enjoy it anyway :D

Jeremy felt himself stop breathing.

Michael— beautiful, bubbly, the light of Jeremy’s world Michael was smiling at him. And it felt _so_ wrong. It was so sickeningly sweet. Almost menacing and he couldn’t help but stare, a feeling of dread settling to his stomach.

And then he noticed it. What felt so wrong. The feeling that he couldn’t brush off.

Blue eyes.

Jeremy gave tiny whimper. “You’re… You’re not Michael.” The Squip.  _No no no no no no_. This couldn’t be happening. _The Squip should be gone_. This couldn’t be happening. _Not Michael._ This couldn’t be—

And then Michael laughed and Jeremy couldn’t help but push the boy off and back away because it’s _so wrong_. It sounded so…so… So evil and it didn’t fit Michael at all. This isn’t Michael. Even for a prank, Michael would never go this far.

“Finally. I was getting tired of waiting.” Michael— No, the Squip. It had to be the Squip. But how could the Squip be inside of Michael— “It’s your fault, Jeremy. You’re the one that pushed me do this.”

Jeremy’s heart sank. “What? No! I would never— Michael stop this! This isn’t what I want!”

“Then what is it that you want, Jeremy? Weren’t you the one who abandoned me when I needed you the most after months? You insulted me and left me to rot with a broken heart! What was I supposed to do!?” Michael shouted, the look of betrayal and pain on his face. And Jeremy felt his breathing speed up. He wanted to cry, bawl, and just hide because the guilt was unbearable. Michael shouting it to him was like a punch to the gut. He almost believed it was Michael talking. Almost.

“You’re… You’re not Michael.” Jeremy softly said in desperation, closing his eyes shut. This had to be a dream. Michael. This isn’t his Michael. This isn’t his best friend of 12 years that saved Jeremy. This isn’t the Michael Mell that he knows and loves.

Michael laughed again and Jeremy couldn’t help but give a shuddering breath. He wanted to make it stop. The laughter made his skin crawl and he just wanted to make it _stop_ “Aw. What are you gonna do now, Jeremy? What are you going to do now that the one who saved the day is gone? I mean, _you’re the one who broke me after all_.”

This isn’t his best friend. Jeremy opened his eyes, looking straight at Michael, feeling a surge of determination. He had to save Michael.

“Then I just have to be the one that has to do the saving.” Michael stood up and Jeremy threw himself and tackled him.

And it was like everything went to a stand still and froze. Like time just stopped or the world had tilted and gravity just suddenly wasn’t working properly anymore. And then that uncanny smile was back on Michael’s face and the world vibrated in Jeremy’s ears. Michael’s mouth was moving but it felt like the sound was coming from everywhere else, blasting at his ears at full volume, Michael’s voice overlayed with that low horrifying tone of the Squip.

“You’ll never get rid of me, Jeremy—”

And then it was gone. And he was breathing again. Panting, covered in sweat and it was dark and it was quiet and the only thing he could hear was his breathing. Jeremy heard shuffling and he looked up to see Michael sluggishly sitting up from his sleep and Jeremy couldn’t help but stare, wary. He had slept over at Michael’s, that’s right. It was dream, he told himself, clutching his chest, just now being aware of how loud his heart was beating. That’s right, a dream, a nightmare. Yet he couldn’t help but feel scared.

And then Michael opened his eyes and God, Jeremy wanted to cry in relief. Jeremy stood up from the mattress on the floor and he sat just beside Michael and brought his hands to his best friend’s cheeks.

“Jeremy?” It was so soft and concerned and goddammit Jeremy couldn’t help but give a smile. It’s Michael. His Michael. Even in the dark, Jeremy could see his face with slight dark circles after hours on end of playing games and his bed hair down and messy and his eyes. God— beautiful brown eyes, droopy and half asleep and Jeremy couldn’t help but get lost in them because it’s Michael.

“You’re okay.” Jeremy sighed, relieved and he couldn’t help but bring Michael’s face closer and place his own forehead to his. “You’re okay.”

Jeremy felt hands settle on his cheeks and fingers brushing off tears he didn’t knew began pouring. “I’m okay but Jere, you’re crying,” Michael said worriedly in a soft tone. “Are _you_ okay? Was it another nightmare?”

It was such a difference from his dream and Jeremy couldn’t be happier. He hugged Michael close.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Michael asked, rubbing circles on his back.

Jeremy sat silent, hesitating for a moment on whether he should talk about it or not. “You got squipped.” He mumbled into Michael’s shoulder and the small _oh_ response told him he heard. Michael pulled back from the hug and took hold of his hands.

“Hey, I’m okay. See? No Squips or anything,” he reassured with a smile and Jeremy wanted to burn the image in his mind to replace the one from his dream. “I’m okay. We’re okay. Hell I could even drink Mountain Dew Red with you if you want.”

“Yeah,” Jeremy spoke almost inaudibly, just speechless over this boy. Michael, bestfriend of 12 years, the guy after being left behind still coming back to save him. Michael who Jeremy loved for how long but is only realising it now. “Yeah but that– that can wait… I just…” He held Michael, laying his head on the crook of his neck. “I just want to stay like this for a bit.”

Michael hummed an ok, back to rubbing Jeremy’s back. “Hey Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry about leaving you and being a total asshole—”

“I told you, it’s fine, man. I don’t—”

“—and I love you.”

Michael tensed and Jeremy was scared for a moment that he’s gonna loose Michael again but then he heard a small breathy laugh and that he wanted to burn in his mind too because it was like melody to his ears as Michael held him tighter.

“Yeah. I love you, too”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on mobile so the formatting might get messed up or something so feel free to point out if anything is amiss.
> 
> I love Jeremy and Michael and god forbid I write an Angst with no happy ending for them. Like, these boys have been through enough ok, leave their hearts be 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day so feel free to leave some.


End file.
